lostlove,neverloved
by Vampire-Angel Elli
Summary: chapter 5: Salvia has found her gamepartner without knowing it, the game is up for a go
1. The begining of a new day

**Lost love, never loved**

This is a story of angel Salvia and her lost love angel Leon.  
Because of him Salvia doesn't believe in love anymore  
And hides away from the world whit her worries.  
But when she got to know the love angels Peach, Lily and Daisy,  
She started to believe again until that one fatal day.

* * *

"Love? What nonsense!" Scarlet said as she sat on the bridge and threw rocks in the river.

* * *

"Scarlet! Scarlet!" Momoko was screaming.  
"Scarlet!" Yuri was screaming.  
"Where could she have gone?" Hinagiku wondered.

* * *

"Hey honey! What are you doing here all alone?" Clark(Leon)asked Scarlet.  
Scarlet didn't answer. She kept throwing rocks and the last rock changed the course and hit Clark's head.  
"Hey! You're mad at me or something?" Scarlet didn't answer and hit another rock at Clark's way.  
"I get it when I'm not wanted. I'll go now. Bye, honey!"  
At the word "honey" he got another rock in his face. Clark thought it would be better for him get out of there before another rock hits him.

* * *

"Let's search the bridge again! Maybe she went there," Momoko thought.  
"Sounds crazy, but lets check the bridge!" Hinagiku replied.  
"There she is!" said Yuri.  
"Scarlet, what happened?" Momoko asked.  
When Scarlet turned around, the girls saw that she has been crying a lot.  
"Leave me alone!" She screamed and continued throwing rocks in water.  
"Dear girl, we just want to help," said Yuri, taking a step closer to Scarlet.  
"If you want to help, then leave me alone!" Scarlet screamed, as she was fighting new tears.  
"Well, we can't just leave you here, you're our friend," Yuri hugged Scarlet as she started crying.  
All the girls came to hugg Scarlet and she started crying even more.  
"Come on, girl! Let's go to my place, I'll make some hot chocolate! And you can tell us, what's wrong," Momoko said, helping Scarlet up at the same time.

* * *

"My father's not home so we don't have to worry about him," said Momoko when they sat down at Momokos room.  
When Momoko returned with hot chocolate she said to Scarlet: "And now it's time to explain, what's up with you?"  
"I'll talk, but I have to start from the beginning, because I haven't said anything about this to anyone," said Scarlet and started her story.  
"It was four years ago, when I was just reaching fifteen. Two boys liked me - Leon and Fuuna. Because I couldn't say, who I liked more they started fighting with each other and one day I found Fuuna beaten up in front of the castle. Leon, the one that I really loved, vanished. They never found him. One day - that was two years later - when I was already working with you girls, I saw him again and he said that he didn't love me anymore. I accepted that and moved on whit my life. Today he came back again and said he still loves me. I'm so confused! I don't know what to do anymore! Is he using me, or does he really love me? And why did he say that he doesn't love me at all?"  
The girls looked at each other and then looked at Scarlet.  
"I think we all think you shouldn't mind him and say that you've moved on!"  
"Don't think of him as if he's a world wonder! You don't need him, he needs you at the moment and you can show you're strong enough to live without him."  
"Thanks girls, I don't know what I would do without you all!" Scarlet said as she wiped her tears.  
"What are friends for," said the girls as if from one mouth. 

-Next morning-  
Scarlet woke up and thought she'll never see Leon again. She got dressed and went to school as usual.  
"Hey Scarlet! What's up?" Hinagiku asked.  
"Hey girls! Did you hear the news? We have a new transfer student! He's from an unknown city, and unknown school," said Yuri as she came in the classroom (she's the class president.)  
"Do you at least know his name?" asked Momoko.  
"His name is..."she started to say, but was cut off by Scarlet.  
"His name is Clark?" questioned Scarlet with fright.  
"Yes! How did you know?" asked Yuri, but before Scarlet could answer the teacher came in, and the girls took their seats.  
"Class, we have a new student. Would you come in, Clark?" The teacher asked.  
Clark came in and looked around, when he saw Scarlet he grinned.  
"Teacher may I sit whit Salvia?" Clark asked.  
The girls looked at Scarlet and then looked at the boy.  
"Salvia? I'm sorry, we don't have that kind of a person in our class," said the teacher.  
Clark pointed at Scarlet: "She's Salvia."  
The teacher looked where Clark had pointed: "Oh! You mean Scarlet? Scarlet, would you mind if Clark sits with you?"  
"Yes, I would!" said Scarlet in a very cold tone.  
The teacher looked at Scarlet: "As she said, you may take your seat next to her."  
Scarlet hid her face in the book as Clark sat next to her.  
"Hi!" said Clark in a friendly tone.  
"Leave me alone you beast!" she hissed at him.  
"Miss O'hara, is there a problem?" the teacher asked.  
Scarlet stayed silent.  
"Good! Then don't make me throw you out of the class!" said the teacher, getting a little upset.


	2. Who is who?

**Lost love,never loved**  
Chapter 2.-Who is who?

* * *

When the first class ended, Scarlet ran out as soon as the bell rang. After few minutes of searching the girls found Salvia on the bridge again.  
"Hey! You know, we're not supposed to leave the school territory?" said Momoko.  
"And we're not supposed to turn into an angel on a bridge that has people on it!" said Yuri.  
"And we're not supposed to danger our lives by almost steping off the bridge!" said Hinagiku who just arrived.  
Jamapii just jumped out of Momokos bag: "Salvia, please come down from there!"  
"Hey, honey! You're not planing to jump, are you?"asked Clark with a big grin on his face.  
By those words Salvia turned to him, grinning aswell: "What makes you think I wouldn't?"  
And she just stepped off the bridge, landing in the icecold water(since it's winter).  
"Salvia!"screamed Jamapii, turned in to a angel and jumped after Salvia.  
Salvia looked who was screaming for her  
"Fuuna?" she asked herself and fainted 'cause of the cold.

* * *

"Are you ok?" asked the angel from Salvia.  
Salvia woke up and looked around. She understood that she was in a dry place that looked much like the queens castle.Then she spotted an angel.  
"Fuuna?" she asked again.  
"Hi! I see you're feeling better, but you should rest!" said the angel.  
Salvia didn't listen. She stood up and looked at the angel: "Who are you?"  
"Maybe Santa Claus, but maybe Fuuna's twin brother Stephan.Your pick," said the angel,"But I think there are no santa angels. So then I'm Fuunas brother, I think."  
Salvia didn't understand(she's always too serious to understand a joke): "Fuunas brother Stephan? I thought Fuuna didn't have brothers!"  
"That's becouse you didn't look around you. Remember that one day Fuuna was madly in love with you, but the other day he couldn't care less what you're doing or thinking?" asked Stephan.  
"Of course i do! It was typical Fuuna." said Scarlet.  
"You still don't get it,or what? Fuuna wasn't always Fuuna, sometimes it was me playing Fuuna. Because of me he got beaten up and now his dead." said Stephan in a really silent tone.  
"How because of you? He got beaten up becouse he liked me and so did Leon, who couldn't stand competition," was Scarlet confused,"Wait! Did you say that he's dead?"  
"Yes, he died about an hour after you left...He got beaten up becouse of me 'cause he didn't like you, I did...But like everyone else, Leon thought that Fuuna was madly in love with you."  
That was all too confusing for Salvia.  
"Salvia?"asked a little angel, who had just show up, like from out of nowhere.  
Salvia turned around to see who was talking to her: "Yes?"  
"It is you! Hey, everybody, Salvia's back!"she saId and started to dragg her to the castle.

* * *

"Welcome back to the angel city, Salvia!"said queen Afrodite, with a faked smile.  
"Queen Afrotite! I want to go back on Earth!" demanded Salvia without a single hesitation.  
The queen was a little suprised: "So you're not homesick at all?"  
"Please, my queen! The girls need me!" said Salvia, still demandingly.  
"Or do you need them?" asked the queen in reply.  
Salvia thought for some time: "I..I..I..don't need anybody!"  
"Are you sure my child that you don't need anybody?" asked the queen a little sadly.  
"Yes!"she said in a tone that wasn't as confident as she had hoped for.  
"Are you sure that you don't need Peach,Lily or Daisy?" asked the queen again, almost beggingly.  
"Yes!"she answered again, this time with more confidence in her voice, tough her heart wanted to sink at that moment.  
"Then I'm gonna ask them, if they need you. If they do, I'm sending you back on Earth, if they don't...you're gonna stay here. That is, if you don't need them..." the queen said, walking slowly and meaningfully to the thrones back room.  
The queen didn't actually talk to anybody, just waited a few seconds in the back room. When she came back, she said that the girls don't need her at all.  
"If you don't let me go back on Earth then I'm gonna find a way how I can go by myself!" Salvia said as she was furiously waliking away from the castle.  
"My queen! Why didn't you let her go?" asked Stephan, kind of surprised.  
"Becouse she has to learn to love again...She's not an angel right now;she dosen't love."said the queen sadly. 


	3. to love to die

**Lost love,never loved**  
3.to love to die?

* * *

"She has to learn to love again?" asked Stephan from himself, when looking in the lake. It was his favourite place in angel city.  
Salvia just passed him:"Who has to learn to love?"  
Stephan didn't notice him. Ever since the shock of his brothers death, he kept blocking the whole world from himself time to time  
"How can anyone teach her to love?"  
"Teach who to love?" Salvia was now curious already.  
Stephan went on with his story"She's not an angel anymore? What is she, if she's not an angel?"  
"Who the hell are you talking about?"Salvia asked, now getting upset already.  
"But if i don't teach her to love, she'll never get back on Earth. I woder if she loves the love angel group? I mean, that's what they're group is supposed to be about; love."  
Now Salvia understood who he was talking about. That's impossible! They won't let me on Earth 'cause I can't love? But I do love...Or do I? thought Salvia and sat down next to Stephan, who just noticed her.  
"Salvia? What are you doing here? How long have you been here?" asked Stephan, blushing greatly.  
"Long enough."said Salvia and started throwing rocks in the lake.  
"I'm sorry!" said Stephan as he stood up.  
"For what? You didn't trap me here!" said Salvia still throwing rocks in whater.  
Stephan kneeled in front of her and looked: "Are you crying?"  
"No, something just got in my eye," said Salvia, trying to wipe the tears.  
Stephan hugged her. She was realy suprised,but started crying silently, she felt so safe with him.  
"Why?Why can't i go?"weeped Salvia in to Stephan's chest.  
"Everything is going to be ok! You will get back on Earth!" said Stephan, trying really hard to comfort Salvia.  
"No i won't! She won't let me! I love those girls, if anything bad happens to them it's her fault!" Salvia almost screamed, shoving Stephan away from her.  
Stephan rised his head: "What did you say?"  
"I said I won't get back on Earth."she breathed out hardly, a little confused.  
"...And that you love those girls!" he said, raising Salvia up and dragging her happily closer to the castle, sometimes doing a few dance moves a long the way.

* * *

Salvia and Stephan were on the doorstep of the castle. The castle was seemingly empty,but they could hear voices, talking.  
"She has to pick one of them!" said one of the voices.  
"But what if she loves someone eals-not them?"asked another voice.  
"This sucks! You can't love a person that you don't love! Why does SHE have to do it and not us?" said a third voice, very madly.  
"It's her choice. She made the choice a long time ago, when she was a little girl and now it's time to keep that promise!" the first voice said calm as alway,s that's why Salvia understood that it's the queen.  
"But she dosen't love Leon, because she can't trust him and she CAN'T love Stephan,because she dosen't really even know him!" said a fourth voice very wisely-that was Lily and now Salvia understood what they were talking about.  
"For gods sake leave her life alone!" said a really mad voice-Daisy.  
"Daisy, don't be like that! If the queen says something then she mean it." said an almost crying voice-Peach.  
"I'll say that if she could find a new guy with seven days and put him to fall in love whit her then she can use that one!" said the queen.  
"Does that mean that she can come back on Earth?"asked Daisy, almost threatening the queen.  
"Do you realy think that she can find better guys on Earth then in the angel city?" asked the queen doubtfully.  
"Do you realy think she will look for guys if nobody tells her to do that?" asked Lily, trying to keep up a fight.  
"You've got a point there. I'll send Stephan and Salvia down,but I think it would be better if Leon stays by her side."  
"Do you realy want her to try to kill herself again because Leon is there?" said Daisy still angery as always.  
"Well, what do you want me to do with him then?" asked the queen.  
"I don't know-kill him?" asked Daisy, you could almost immagine the grin on her face.  
"That's the end of the story-Salvia can come back with Stephan, but Leon has to stay by her side!"said the queen, getting a little upset.

* * *

Salvia felt like she she had to get out of there, so she just ran, not stopping before reaching the basin of the front stairs, where she sat down. Stephan fallowed her slowly, and staied staning right beside her silently, he was expecting her to say something, so he'd know what to do or say.  
"To love to die..." mumbered Salvia finally, carefully hiding her face from Stephan's view.  
"I'm sorry, what?" asked Stephan and sat beside her, still trying to see her face.  
"To love to die! That's what she wants to do to me. It's a game that usually ends with death...the death of true lovers." said Salvia quietly, as if trying to hide her feeings that might be hearable.  
" That's dangerous! You can't play it!" said Stephan, grabbing her in his embrace, "I don't want anything to happen to you!"  
Savlia stared blankly at the ground. She'd never thought some one could care so much for her, she was caught surprised.  
Finally, she gave way too a little smile, and hugged Stephan with one hand, petting him like a mother would: "It's ok, don't worry! As long as I don't find myself a lover, there's no way I can play," her words were smooth and carefully adjusted, she didn't want to harm this man, who cared so much for her.

* * *

Aphrotite was standing at the top of the stairs, she could feel the love wave flowing from the two people on the stairs. For the first time in many days she felt a real smile on her lips and in the same time, a true sadness in her heart. She was to break these lovers into a game of deception, lies and hurting? She couldn't bare to think of it!  
With a sigh she went back inside I'm sorry that I have to do this, but it was your own choise to spear others from doing this! 


	4. missed words,missing people

Lostlove, neverloved  
4.missed words, missing people  
Salvia stood up and so did Stephan.  
"If you don't play, then I have to throw you out!" said the queen again.  
Salvia didn't say a word and didn't let Stephan talk too.  
"I'll send you two back to earth, but I doubt, that you would find any one  
from there." whit those words she walked away.  
Salvia sat down and started to cry again:" This is not fear! And the worst  
part of it is, that Leon is gonna be around me all the time!"  
Stephan had nothing to say but he tried comforting Salvia:" You'll see your  
angel girls again, Isn't that where you get you energy?"  
Salvia was a little bit more joyful as they said good bye to the other  
angels.  
"I'll see you again!" said Salvia to the queen coldly. She nodded and  
watched Salvia and Stephan leave.  
~~~~~~~~back on earth~~~~~~~~  
Hinagiku, Yuri and Momoko tried to be as kind as they can be to Scarlet,  
when she came back. Stephan changed back to Jamapii and they tried to act  
like nothing had happened between that time and when they wore in school.  
They did a little party for Scarlet at her place and everything was back to  
normal. The doorbell rang and Scarlet said that she'll open that. The other  
girls stayed in the living room as they heard a scream from the door and  
ran there.  
Clark was grinning on the door:" What's the madder honey? You look like  
you've seen a ghost."  
Hinagiku stepped in front of Scarlet:" Freaks weren't invited to the show!"  
Clarks grin didn't fade away:" I'm supposed to watch over Salvia you see  
and that's what I'm here to do!"  
Momoko stepped in front of Hinagiku:" Pleas, just this one time, go away!"  
Clark still grinned:" And what if I don't?"  
Yuri stepped in front of Momoko:" If you don't go now I will have to call  
the police!"  
Clark still grinned:" Police can't do anything to me. You see, I live in  
this house!"  
Jamapii flew in front of his face:" You go now or I'll have to call the  
queen for doing your job wrong. NOW!"  
Clark didn't grin anymore:" Fine! But you watch your step around here  
Fuuna!"  
Jamapii got mad:" How dare you to call me by my dead brothers name!"  
Clark grinned again:" Poor Fuuna is dead? That should teach him a lesson!"  
Jamapii didn't want to fight whit Clark so he closed the door:" I hate that  
freak!"  
Scarlet didn't have a party mood anymore so she wanted every one except  
Jamapii to leave.  
Scarlet looked at Jamapii:" I wanna know, what your brother was like. I'm  
afraid that I put more attention to you, then your brother."  
Jamapii smiled and turned to Stephan.  
Scarlet studied his face:" You look so much like him!"  
Stephan smiled again:" That's why they call us twins."  
Scarlet smiled:" I guess it was a pretty dumb remark."  
"No, not at all. For a person, who is confused you get up very well,"  
Replied Stephan. "What do you wanna know?"  
Scarlet looked out of the window:" Everything about him!"  
(I'm not gonna tell Fuunas whole history so I'm gonna skip a little)  
"So we made up a great plan to go out one at the time so no one would know  
we're twins. We used his name and everything was going really good until  
Leon thought that Fuuna is in love whit you." Stephan made a pause for  
thinking:" Our mother wasn't so happy about this complicated story and  
wanted me to tell people that I exist. But we wore so jung and went on whit  
the pretending. Until that fatal day, when Fuuna went out to get something  
to eat. It was my day for going out and it should have been me beaten up  
there!" for the first time Scarlet saw Stephan cry.  
She walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder:" This is not your  
fault! You got that? He was not so posed to go out on that day and he  
should have learned to stay out of Leons way! Even tho I don't want to  
insult your brothers memory, but you have to stop thinking it's your  
fault!"  
He stared at her and she stared back. For a moment it was so seeable that  
they are gonna kiss, but then the doorbell rang.  
Scarlet was blushing:" I'll get that!"  
It was Hinagiku, who wanted to know what they are doing so long and Jamapii  
should have been home an hour ago already. Scarlet was still blushing so  
Hinagiku asked if anything is wrong.  
Scarlet tried to stay calm:" Wrong? What could be wrong?"  
Hinagiku looked at Stephan:" Did you do anything to her?"  
Stephan turned back to Jamapii:" We wore just talking about my brother."  
Hinagiku didn't really believe him, but left it where it was. And then they  
left Scarlet alone in her room to think about what she feels for Stephan.  
~~~~~~~~next morning at school~~~~~~  
The girls got together and were waiting for Scarlet, but she didn't show  
up, in fact: she didn't show up for the whole day! They got worried and  
went to Clark to find out what he knows about it.  
Hinagiku started:" All right! You know very well where she is so speak up!"  
Clark was mad:" How should I know? I'm not her babysitter!"  
Stephan got really mad:" That's what you have to be! Her babysitter! WHERE  
IS SHE GOD DAM IT?"  
Stephan hit Clark and he fell on the ground.  
Momoko didn't like that move and catched Stephans hand before he could hit  
again:" You can pay back for your brother later! Right now let's find  
Scarlet! Now, Stephan!"  
Stephan didn't want to listen, but Scarlet was more important. They started  
the same rutin whit finding Scarlet: first bridges, then lakes, then  
anything that has water, then places that could have ice or snow and then  
bridges again.  
Nothing!  
SHE'S MISSING!  
~~~~~~~~Vampire-Angel_Elli  
I'm gonna allow myself a little vacation. If anyone wants me to write on  
the all they have to do is say so.  
Bye for so long 


	5. let the games begin

**Lostlove, neverloved**

5. Let the games begin

-the girls and Stephan-

Momoko sat down on the bridge that was Scarlets favorite:" We have searched everywhere, several times!"

Yuri and Hinagiku sat down next to her:" Maybe we should call it a day?"

Stephan looked at them with a really mad face:" You're giving up already? You can't! She must be somewhere! It's not like she could disappear underground!"

Yuri was crying:" Do we look like we could do anything else here? It's over Stephan! She has to show up by herself or we won't find her!"

Stephan backed away from them:" I can't believe you guys! You're not even gonna try? Well I'm not gonna give up so easily!"

Hinagiku took Stephans hand and pulled him to sit down next to her:" We can't find her! You have to except it! Torturing yourself to look for her won't help! We can't find her today. Let's try again tomorrow, but please go to sleep now!"

Stephan had tears in his eyes but he still looked mad:" Well fine! If you don't wanna look for her then don't! But I'm not gonna give up until I find her!"

And he ran off.

The girls smiled.

"What do you think, will he find her?" Yuri asked from the others.

Hinagiku had doubt in her face:" I don't know, but let's hope he will. It's all up to him now."

Momoko nodded:" Let's go home! Our work here is done!"

-Scarlet-

Scarlet looked around for something that would look familiar, but she was hopelessly lost.

It was dark and creepy everywhere around.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you? Well I'm not!" she jelled and then coughed a little.

"Dam bastards, where are you?" she jelled again and circled around to see anybody.

After a little time Scarlet heard a silent voice, like it would be really far. But someone was calling for her name. She decided to go after the voice. In the same time thinking that it could be a trap. She heard the voice stronger now, it was closer. She was almost there; just few more steppes and she would see who called for her. Just before the corner she fell in a hole and screamed for help.

Just when she lost hope 'cause she thought that she was not heard she saw Stephans joyful face:" What are you doing down there?"

Scarlet smiled and coughed:" I heard you scream my name and fell in here."

Stephan smiled and helped her out:" Where wore you?"

Scarlet pointed the way she came from:" I haven't seen that place before and I don't know how I got there but I woke up there. Where are the girls?"

Stephans smile faded:" I told them that they can go home after 7 hours of searching for you. Didn't want them to worry too much, and I did find you, didn't I?"

Scarlet smiled:" It isn't that, I just thought it's weird that you are alone."

Stephan looked at Scarlet:" You need a shower and some rest, you look like a ghost!"

Scarlet looked at herself:" I look worse then that and I think I'm sick too."

They started to walk and Scarlet fainted as Stephan catched her:" Don't you worry, I'll bring you home."

-Scarlets place-

Scarlet and Stephan were lucky 'cause Leon wasn't at Scarlets place.

Few minutes after Scarlet got home she woke up in her bed and looked at Stephan who was sitting next to her. He had some food, hot tea and dry and clean clothes on his lap:" You should eat this, take a shower and then go to sleep."

Scarlet nodded:" You really don't have to stay; I can do everything by myself."

Stephan smiled:" I'm not gonna come with you to the showers for sure if that's what you mean, but I'm gonna be your dream-guard tonight. That means I'm gonna sit in this corner and keep an eye on you. So you won't disappear again."

Scarlet smiled:" I thank you so much Stephan!"

Stephan nodded and went to the corner he pointed out earlier. Scarlet ate and took a shower, when she got back Stephan was on the floor and seemed like he was looking for something.

"What are you doing?" She asked and sat down on her bed drying her hair.

Stephan stood up and went to his corner again:" I hopelessly lost my earring."

Scarlet looked at Stephans sad face and said that she will be back in a moment.

She came back whit a golden earring that had a green stone:" I'm giving you one of mine 'cause you lost yours because of me."

Stephan was already asleep. She stared at him for few minutes and then kissed him really gently, but it was enough for him to wake up.

Stephan just stared at her as she put the earring in his ear:" You can sleep with me tonight if you promise to think of me as a sister, just for this one night."

Stephan nodded and they fell asleep together.

-morning-school-

Scarlet yawned and looked around the classroom. She was the third one to be in school. A little too early she thought. She looked to the seat next to her. There was something in the drover and she was so curious that she took out the letter that was there.

It was from Leon and it was to her:"

Well I guess I have to go now. I really hoped to be with you finally. But I guess you had other plans. Maybe if I wouldn't have played with you, you would have chosen me, but now I'll never know. Only one more thing to tell you:

Let the games begin!

From Leon,

To Salvia (Sorry, Scarlet)"

Scarlet was confused; she hadn't picked anyone jet. What is he talking about? Just in case she put the letter back and got up from her seat. The other students in the class looked at her weirdly. She knew that they saw her read the letter and it was forbidden to touch others stuff. She hoped that they won't go telling the teacher.

As she sat on the windowsill she saw Yuri coming to school. Scarlet went to greet her.

Yuri smiled and talked really silently" Hey! Glad to see you again! So he found you? That's good, his a good boy and a good angel. Wanna help me with the stuff here?"

Scarlet helped, but there was one thing she didn't understand: why was Yuri talking what a good boy Stephan is? Usually she doesn't stick her nose to other people's life, except when they want help.

Few minutes later Scarlet and Yuri got to the class. Hinagiku and Momoko swept Scarlet off her feet with their hugs.

"You're alive! You're alive!" Momoko jelled

"Was I not supposed to be?" Scarlet asked sarcastically.

"Did you do it with him?" Hinagiku asked.

Scarlet made a devilish smile:" Now I get it! You girls think that I was with Stephan, doing something that I don't even wanna think about. Well you are wrong!"

She hit Hinagiku on the head and took her seat.

"I'm sorry! I just thought you did." Hinagiku tried forcing her smile down.

Scarlet rolled her eyes:" Think what you want, but I know what I have and what I haven't done with the last 8 hours."

Hinagiku giggled:" 8 hours? But he started looking for you alone a lot earlier then12 o'clock. You mean he found you at 12 o'clock?"

Scarlet thought a little:" Not really, I got home half twelve."

Hinagiku smiled:" You can tell me if you really did. I won't make fun of you."

Scarlet got mad:" I did not sleep with Stephan and that's the end of the story!"

She noticed that she jelled it over the class and instead of the two students that wore there before was almost the whole class that giggled and laughed.

Scarlet blushed and sat down again.

Yuri had a shy smile:" Well good news is that Clark went away, but we have a new transfer student."

Scarlet blinked:" Who?"

Yuri now had a real smile:" Well his name is…"

She got cut off by the teacher who stepped in and told them to sit.

"With regret I have to say that our good friend Clark went back to his school," She looked madly at Scarlet: "But we have a new student. Fuuna, would you come in?"

Scarlet had a scared face. She was sure she heard the teacher say Fuuna. But Fuuna is dead! Of course there are a lot of Fuunas in the world and he is presumably some other Fuuna.

When he stepped in the class then Scarlet was really sure that it was her old friend Fuuna.

"Fuuna?" she asked and then noticed the earring. It's Stephan!

Scarlet smiled:" Teacher may Fuuna sit with me?"

The teacher looked at Scarlet:" First you don't want transfer students next to you and now you do. What is troubling your soul my girl?"

Scarlet shrugged:" I just didn't like the student. We wore old friends and he is a real creep. Sorry for saying it that way. But Fuuna seems to have some more brains in him. I like smart guys."

The teacher shook her head:" Well yeah, you can sit next to Scarlet. She can help you with studying, you happy with it Fuuna?"

Stephan nodded and sat next to Scarlet:" Hi, princess!"

Scarlet shook her head and opened her book:" We are in a class Mr. Fuuna!"

Stephan laughed and opened his book.

after classes

Scarlet turned around for she was the first one to be under their usual three:" Fuuna? Where did you come up with that name?"

Stephan shrugged:" I needed to put something didn't I?"

Scarlet laughed:" So that's our new student, who has actually almost always been in the class, though in Momokos schoolbag."

Everyone laughed and started to go to their homes, when Scarlet asked Stephan to come with her for a second.

Hinagiku smiled:" Are you sure there is nothing going on between you two?"

Scarlet rolled her eyes:" I just wanna show him something, if you don't believe me then you can come with us."

Hinagiku giggled:" No, I wouldn't want to disturb anyone."

Scarlet hit Hinagiku with an apple she wanted to eat for lunch:" I hate when you're like that!"

Hinagiku laughed and ran off as quick as it is possible with a school skirt. By that time the other girls were already gone.

Scarlet rolled her eyes again and spoted Stephan going to the bridge:" How did you know that I wanted to go there?"

Stephan smiled:" I saw it already, first I thought you just liked the first bridge you saw but then I saw it under the bridge. So I understood why you liked it so much. Want to go there? We have a lot to study."

Scarlet made a shy smile and fallowed Stephan:" And don't you think I'm gonna start helping you with learning all the time, I'm not your slave!"

When Stephan got under the bridge then the first thing that he saw was a rock wall, but he looked at it really patiently and the wall start to fade away in front of their eyes. When they got trough the wall then they saw a beautiful winter garden. The amazing thing was that all the flowers and trees were blooming with sparkles of glory in them.

Stephan sat down on the bench and put his bag on the table:" Is it always this beautiful here?"

Scarlet nodded:" As long as I can remember, that's about 5 years."

They laughed and cut it off shortly 'cause they knew they had a lot to study.

After one and a half hours Stephan put the books down and shied:" Let's give it a brake!"

Scarlet couldn't agree more. She packed her bag together and looked around the garden:" So, what do you think of my little shelter?"

Stephan laughed:" Little? My room is even smaller then this garden, but I love it! How dose it stay so glorious?"

Scarlet shrugged:" I really don't know. All I know is that it's my little secret place, you're the only one who knows about it."

Stephan smiled:" I feel flattered. I thank you for sharing this secret with me!"

Scarlet smiled and put her head on Stephans lap:" You already knew about it anyways, I just made it official."

Stephan was surprised and didn't dare to move. He was afraid that if he says something now then he'll break this perfect dream.

"But you didn't know I knew and you still wanted to show me so you wanted to share the secret with someone. I'm pretty sure that if I wouldn't been around you would of picked some one else to share it with," he softly played with Scarlets red hair.

Scarlet giggled:" If you don't take those words back then I'll make you leave!"

Stephan smiled and said softly:" I'm begging on my knees, please forgive me!"

Scarlet smiled, then she understood that something's wrong.

She stood up and walked a little farer:" I'm sorry, but you should go now, come back tomorrow!"

Stephan stood in front of the door, but stopped before going out:" Scarlet?"

"Mh?"

"Why did you give me the earring?"

"You lost yours because of me and besides it didn't suit me."

Stephan smiled and went out. He had just closed the door, when he heard Scarlet scream.

He rushed back in as quickly as it was possible after closing the door. When he finally got in there was no one to see:" Scarlet?"

He closed the door behind him and looked around:" Are you here?"

After not getting an answer he stepped on to look for her. Maybe she had fainted or damaged herself. He saw Scarlets purple silk scarf and went to it. On the moment he touched it he felt a terrible pain going through his body and slowly disappeared into the darkness.

The last thing he heard was the queens voice whispering:" Let the games begin!"


End file.
